Lost, Then Found
by breezyangel
Summary: Harry is starting a new year at Hogwarts, but before he goes he meets someone didn't even know existed. His life changes drastically when he meets this mysterious person. But will it be a change for good...........or.......bad? JUST ADDED CHAPTER 5!
1. The Knock

1**Lost, then Found**

This is my first fanfic so please send reviews and tell what I could do to improve.

_Summary_

_Harry is going back for his 3rd year but his life at home is about to change drastically. The main question is will it be a good or bad change? _

**Chapter 1- The Knock**

Harry was sitting in his room wishing that he was anywhere in the world but there, in his his aunt and uncle's house. They had locked him, he still wasn't sure why. All he knew was that the had been talking and worrying all month about this day. All he heard them say was "They can't possibly know where he is...can they?" His relatives had acted like this before he had gotten his letter from Hogwarts.

_What could they be so worried about now? And who is they? Why are they looking for me???_ Questions raced through his head as he sat in his room.

His uncle had been acting extremley...um...jumpy. Whenever there was a knock on the door he told everybody to get down while he answered the door. Even for him it was odd.

He couldn't stop thinking about what was going on, it would be his 5th year at Hogwarts and something always happened during the 5th year...or least that's what Fred and George said.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Here we go again _Harry thought. But no, he didn't hear his uncle say anything, he didn't even hear him get up. _That's odd, he always goes into combat mode when someone's at the door. What's going on?_ It was then that terror feared his eyes.

The person wasn't knocking on the door to _the house_...they were knocking on the door to _Harry's room!_

Slowly Harry got up, not sure of what he was going to do. He quietly walked closer to his door...and...he looked down. To his horror he saw a shadow of a person waiting at he door...

End of Chapter

Well that's it. I mean that's the first chapter. Sorry that it's short but the others will be longer.


	2. Who are you?

1**Lost Then Found**

_Last Time: To his horror he saw a shadow of a person waiting at he door..._

**Chapter 2 - Who Are You?**

He panicked not knowing what he should do. Of all the things racing through his mind the main question he had was _Should I open the door or not?_ He was totally confused.

_How had whoever it is gotten in the house? What is going on!?!_

He decided he would open the door and hope that who or what ever was at his door didn't kill him. _Here we go. Well, I better get this over with, my death awaits me._

He slowly put his had on the door knob, he was sweating and horrified. He grasped the knob tightly and...slowly...very slowly, he turned the knob.

He opened the door half expecting to die. An then...when he opened the door...

There stood...

A girl. _Wait a minute what's going on!?! _Harry screamed in his mind.

"Hello Harry!" the girl said sweetly.

"W-who a-are y-you?" he said, completely confused. "And how do you k-know m-me?"

"Oh don't be afraid Harry", she said calmly, "I've come to help you, Dumbledore sent me." she explained.

"Oh" Harry sighed, relieved. " Well that doesn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Oh! Right sorry!" she said blushing, "I'm Alyson."

"Okay, Alyson"Harry said, "do you have a last name?" he inquired.

"Yes", she said plainly.

"Well what is it?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um, my last name, well, it's, it's," she said sweating like hell.

"Come on, just tell me," Harry said frustrated that she couldn't answer a simple question. _What's her problem, first she breaks into my house, and knocks on my bedroom door, and now she won't tell me her last name! This is not my day! _Harry thought, _Well, on the bright side, I bet she couldn't hurt a fly. _Harry smirked at this thought but quickly stopped when he realized she was standing right there in front of him.

_Okay, you can do this, just tell him your last name, it's not that hard. _Alyson thought. _Besides, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly, I'd have no problem getting away from him. Hey! What's he smirking about! Okay here it goes._

"My last name is Potter," Alyson replied. "Alyson Potter."

The End 

Well that's chapter 3. Sorry it's kinda short, but I wrote it at like 11:30p.m. and I was tired. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Shocking Discovery

1**Lost Then Found**

_Last Time: _"My last name is Potter," Alyson replied. "Alyson Potter."

**Chapter 3- Shocking Discovery**

"Potter?" Harry replied with questioning eyes. _Here it comes _Alyson thought _I'm doomed! Why'd he have to ask about my last name! Why couldn't he have waited?_ She was panicking now. But to her surprise he said... "Um do you want to come in?"

She gasped. _Okay...this wasn't what I planned, I planned him yelling or something. What is going on? _"Um, sure." Alyson replied as she walked in to his room.

"By the way, my name is Potter, Harry Potter," he said smirking at her. "SO you say your last name is Potter?"

"Yes, let me explain." she replied. " I am Alyson Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter. I am your sister. Older sister to be exact. I am one year older than you. You were not informed of me because if you knew Lord You-Know-Who would find out and then...oh it's so confusing." she explained, almost out of breath.

Harry, realizing she was finished started asking questions. "If you're my sister then where were you on that night? And, where have you been on this time? And, why are you here now?"

"I figured you'd still have questions." she replied smiling. "I was at our aunt's house, that is our aunt on dad's side. That's where I have been and that's why I have come."

"Wait a minute, Alyson, hmm." Harry interrupted. "I've heard that name and you look familiar."

"Yes Harry." Alyson said interrupting his thoughts this time. " You've seen me at Hogwarts. You know nobody there has ever asked my last name, and the minute I get her it's like the first question you ask..."

"Second, it's the second question I asked" Harry corrected.

"Gosh, are you always a perfectionist? Besides I said it was _like_ the first question you asked," Alyson said grinning."I didn't say that it _was_ the first question you asked!"

"No! I am not a perfectionist!" He exclaimed. "I just, I mean I-I-I don't know it's just, oh never mind."

_Silence_

"Tell me about our aunt you are staying with." Harry said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, her name is Jessica Crawford." Alyson said smiling. " She was married but, her husband died. She is 27 years old and the coolest person ever!"

"Well she seems nicer than mom's sister." Harry said sort of mad, "How come they sent me to these horrid people, and you got to go to someone who understands you and doesn't lock you in your room?"

Alyson could see the anger in his eyes. _Oh no!_ She thought. _He's mad! He is so emotional, calm one minute, and in a rage the next!_

"Well at the time you were so young----"

"I was only _a year _younger than you!" he said interrupting her and almost yelling. He saw the fear in Alyson's eyes and calmed down. "I'm sorry" he explained, "I didn't mean to scare you it's just, my life has been horrible and now I find a sister who has a good life----"

"I know it's hard but let me explain." she replied interrupting him as well.

Harry nodded and Alyson continued.

"Okay, as I was saying, until _someone_ interrupted me." she said smiling a little. He smiled back. "Mom's sister, what's her face, said she wanted Harry because she claimed you need to be around civilized company, but even though Dumbledore didn't like the idea he went along with it. But our dumb aunt forgot about me" she explained pausing for a breath. "So of course Dumbledore said nothing, and that's how I was put in Aunt Jessica's care."

"Oh, well that explains it" Harry said grinning "I always knew that she was a dipstick."

Alyson giggled and replied, getting serious "The reason I'm here is because Dumbledore has given Aunt Jessica to be your guardian as well as mine. All you have to say is that you aren't happy here and then I can orb you to our home!"

Harry's eyes brightened. _Finally I'll be free of these cruel people! _He thought.

Harry nodded and said, "It's true I am not happy here."

The End 

See, I told you my chapters would be longer. I hope your starting to see little things that Alyson and Harry have in common. Please review, and if you have any suggestions please let me know, I'm always open to advice.


	4. The Decision

1Lost Then Found

Chapter 4

Last Time:

"Then it is decided" Allyson replied calmly, but inside she was thrilled. _Finally _she thought _I'll have someone else to talk to and I'll get to meet all his friends. _Secretly she was already friends with Hermione and Ron had seen them talking and told Hermione that he liked the "cute hottie" she was talking to. But then Harry's voiced pulled her away from her thoughts.

"When do we leave?" he questioned as he packed.

"Now" she simply stated. " We must leave before---" But it was too late. She heard the horrid voice of their fat cousin coming up the steps.

"HARRY!" he yelled. "Guess--" the moron stopped and just stared. In front of him stood a beautiful girl and she was standing beside his cousin in his room. She was just beautiful she had short blond hair that feathered out at the ends giving her a cute yet mature look. And her eyes, they were a deep blue that looked as if they could look straight through you and into your soul. She was breath taking. He stood their panting and confused.

"W-who a-are y–you?" he said with his face covered in confusion.

"That's none of your buisness" she hissed as she motioned for Harry to hurry up.

Harry just stood there, sweating like hell. _Oh no! I'm doomed! _He thought.

Then Allyson said "Harry come on." And as soon as he was near her she grabbed him and they where gone in a flash of blue light.

"W-w-what j-just h-happened?" the fat boy said as he feel to the ground unconscious.

The End 


	5. A New Home

1**Lost Then Found**

_Last Time: Then Allyson said "Harry come on." And as soon as he was near her she grabbed him and they where gone in a flash of blue light. _

**Chapter 5 - A New Home**

"W-w-what j-just h-happened?" the Duddley said as he feel to the ground unconscious.

"Where are we?" Harry asked feeling a little queasy.

"Harry--" was all he heard as his body hit the ground.

"Oh dear, I should have warned him" Allyson said as she saw him laying on the ground unconscious.

"Well it's too late now," a voice replied "help me put him on te couch Aly."

It was the voice of Jessica Crawford, James Potter's younger sister and Harry and Alyson's aunt. she was a beautiful woman she was 27 but looked 20. Her skin was soft and had a glow. She had brown hair that was shoulder length with bangs that came right above her eyes. Her eyes they were, like Alyson's, a deep blue. She had a slim figure and was envied by most women her age.

Jessica sat down in the chair beside the couch where her unconscious nephew lay. _He reminds me so much of my big brother. Oh, James I wish you could be here for him, _she thought _well, at least he's safe away from those wrenched people– _

Her train of thought was interupted by the slight moan of Harry as he awoke.

"He's awake Aunt Jessica!" Alyson said, with a sigh of relief.

"Harry, Harry" _What's going on? _Harry thought _were am I that doesn't sound like Alyson. _He heard the voice again "Harry, wake up"It was a female's voice, it was caring and a little concerned. He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking down at him.She was a beautiful woman she was 27 but looked 20. Her skin was soft and had a glow. She had brown hair that was shoulder length with bangs that came right above her eyes. Her eyes they were, like Alyson's, a deep blue. She had a slim figure and was envied by most women her age.

Harry quickly sat up. "W-who are you? Where am I? Alyson!"

"I'm right here." Alyson said as she quickly came to his side. "Your home, and this is Aunt Jessica." she explained pointing to the other woman.

"Oh..." Harry said a little shocked. _This is father's sister. _he thought _But, she is so young she only looks to be in her early twenties. _

"Hi Harry," Jessica said looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm Jessica, you dad was my big brother."

_Oh he seems so much like his father, it must be so hard for him. _She thought glancing at Alyson. _Oh, Aly finally you'll have someone to talk to about you pain. I wonder if Harry has the gift that Aly has. _Het thoughts were interupted by Aly saying "Hello!?! Earth to Jessica!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking." Jessica replyed.

"Well yeah, you looked as if you were in a whole other universe" Aly said smiling, "Soooooo"

"Soooo, what?" Jessica replied knowing that Aly must have asked her something.

"So, where is Harry's room gonna be?" Aly asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, right it's across from your room" Jessica stated "I hope you don't mind Harry I kinda already decorated it and got new furniture, I had help from Dumbledore."

_Oh no! _Harry thought. "D-did you just say Dumbledore helped with my room?" Harry asked.

"Yes" she said, then realizing what he meant she quickly added, "Oh I didn't mean he helped _design it_, he got a student's opinion. I believe his name was Ron Weasley."

"Oh" Harry said trying to hide the relief in his voice. "Well, Alyson could you show me my room?"

"Aly, call me Aly not Alyson, Ok?" she said "Follow me"

Harry nodded and followed her up 2 flights of steps and down a large hallway. They passed at least 6 other rooms before coming to the end of the hallway. There Aly stopped in front of a room.

"This is my room." she said, and turned to the room across from her room. "and this is your room. Aunt Jessica's room is on the other side of the hall at the very end on the same side as yours. I hope it's not too small."

Harry opened the door and almost collapsed. His room was brilliant! It had everything he like and he had a king side bed with a really dark maroon comforter. His room looked exactly as he would have chose it to look. He was glad they had asked Ron. _I wonder...does Aly go to Hogwarts?_ Harry thought, then he decided he would go and ask her.

The End

* * *

Well that's chapter 5, in chapter 6 Harry'll discover things he never imagined possible! So keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. Secretive

**Lost Then Found**

_Last Time: "Okay, I haven't told you everything about me yet." Aly said, now raising her eyes, meeting Harry's gaze. "The truth is--"_

**Chapter 6 - Secretive**

Just then as Aly was about to explain she was interupted.

"Aly! Harry!" Jessica called from the kitchen, "Come to the kitchen, it's time to eat!"

"We're coming" Aly replied. _Thank God! _She thought. _Well, I'm off the hook...for now._

"Come on Harry." Aly said ignoring the fact that he was about to say something.

"Oh, okay." He said annoyed that she hadn't explained.

They walked down the steps into the kitchen. It was a _huge _kitchen! It had deep mahogany cabinets with a deep maroonish red colored walls. It had a large island in the middle, and hooked onto the kitchen was a dinning room. It had a table that matched the kitchen cabinets, but its walls were a light blue. He sat across from Aly, and Jessica was at the head of the table. Harry looked at Aly and she looked away. _Well Aly if you can read minds. _Harry thought. _Then I'll tell you now that you will tell me your secret._

Aly heard what Harry was saying and she glared at him and thought, _Well, Harry listen to this if you can hear me then, you better listen and listen well. I'll tell you,when I feel like it! GOT IT!?!_

Harry gasped out loud. _Oh no! I can hear her think _Harry thought. _That means, Aly can you hear em?_

_Yes, Harry but I can only hear what your thinking when you want me to hear. _Aly said to him through her mind.

"Harry? Aly?" asked a concerned Jessica who had only seen the expressions they were making, and not their conversation. "What's gpong on?"

"Oh, nothing, Aunt Jessica." Aly said smirking at Harry.

"Harry?" Jessica questioned.

"Huh? Oh yea, it's nothing." Harry replied glaring at Aly, then he added "really."

"Well, if you say so, let's eat." Jessica said. "I hope you like pizza Harry, I got cheese and pepperoni."

"Yeah, pizzas great, Aunt Jessica." Harry replied.

They ate and talked and every once in a while Harry or Aly would make a comment to the other in their thoughts.

After dinner was finished, Jessica said she was going to bed (they ate late and now it was like 9:30) Aly and Harry went to their rooms. Then Harry finally couldn't stand it any more so he crept silently across the hall, not making any sounds. He got to Aly's bedroom door, and poked his head in. Aly didn't notice him and when he looked at her sitting on her bed...

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's chapter 6. Please read & review! Constructive critism is accepted, so if you have any ideas please let me know! 


End file.
